Pipe and tube hole plugs are generally well-known as having a tubular or conical shaped compressible member and another member for compressing the compressible member along its longitudinal axis, which in turn expands the compressible member crosswise of its longitudinal axis.
However, known pipe and tube hole plug apparatus are limited in their ability to provide efficient and reliable mounting apparatus external of the plugged pipe or tube.